Trouble in the Rainforest
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: my first ever fanfic! The team are in the Brazilian rainforest for a survival course but one is struggling physically. Why? Read and find out. Alex centric Please R and R better than it sounds NOW COMPLETE
1. chapters one and two

**Ok this is my first fanfic ever so please by nice!! Or at least constructive. These first few chapters are sort of a tester and I need people to tell me if it is any good. So please R and R!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alpha Force characters or anything else connected to them (im just borrowing them!!)**

**Chapter One**

The heat was oppressive in the Brazilian rain forest, the group were still trying to acclimatize and they were finding hard with it only being their second day. Alex was, surprisingly, struggling the most. Granted he hadn't been completely well before coming out on this survival course, still suffering slightly with a stomach bug that laid him flat out approximately 1 week before flying out to Brazil, not like he would admit that willingly to the others. He had to practically beg his mother to let him go, and tried everything to convince her he felt better than he really did. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be there as he sat round the camp fire Amber had built, struggling to stay awake from the fatigue fogging up his mind.

"Alex? Are you ok?" asked Paulo, a slight frown playing at his lips. He was concerned at how Alex was reacting to the heat, he'd never seen him struggle like this. Every time he moved it looked slow and he was quite quiet even by his standards. When they'd been to the Sahara Dessert, Australia and Zimbabwe Alex was completely fine yet now he looked awful. Tired and pale.

"Yeah just finding the humidity hard to handle, I'm sure I will be fine tomorrow." Alex smiled, trying to fight the growing unwanted feeling of nausea that was settling in his stomach. Paulo nodded "take it easy ok," and went to see what Li was doing.

Paulo didn't have to look for long as he saw her sitting with her feet in the small stream that ran about 200 metres from the camp they'd set up, taking in the tranquil surroundings of the rainforest. She loved the vivid green colours of the trees and the blueness of the skies.

A loud "BOO!!" shook her from her thoughts, she jumped up and turned around quickly, only to see Paulo with his trademark lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes and went to sit back down with her feet dangling in the water.

"Enjoying the last day of freedom before the course starts?"Asked Paulo. "I was,"Replied Li. "Ouch!" came the reply, "that hurt."

"Sorry." She grinned.

That was all that was said between them as they sat and took in their surroundings, deep in thought. Li liked Paulo's company even if they weren't talking and Paulo though exactly the same.

**Chapter Two**

Meanwhile back at camp Hex and Amber were running around the camp in high spirits, screaming at each other and laughing. This didn't help the pain in Alex's head or stomach. Amber went into her tent to take her injection of insulin leaving Hex and Alex alone. Hex looked over only to see Alex deep in thought staring at the flames of the fire. "God, he's been quiet today," thought Hex, that wasn't so unusual for the shy Northumberland lad, who despite his quiet demeanour was an excellent leader, a trait he got from his father who was in the SAS.

"Hey are you ok? You've been quiet today," Hex whispered so Amber wouldn't hear him and come out to interrogate Alex.

"Yeah I'm just struggling to get used to the heat. I don't know why I'm finding it so hard I'm usually fine." Replied Alex, event though deep down he knew why.

A look of concern clouded Hex's face, Alex seemed so tired and defeated. There had to be something else going on than just the heat.

"Look I'm going to lie down for a bit ok, my heads a bit sore." Alex explained, " I'm fine ok it's probably just jet lag." He added quickly noticing the slight alarmed look on Hex's face and with that Alex retreated back into his tent and lay down on his sleeping bag.

Just as Alex had finished zipping up his tent Amber came out from hers after injecting her insulin and putting more sun cream and insect repellent on. "Where's Alex?" She asked Hex immediately.  
Hex rolled his eyes nothing got passed her. " He's lying down in his tent, he isn't feeling great. Sore head." Hex answered.

"Is that why he's been weird all day? Should we tell Paulo?" Amber mentioned Paulo as he was the teams first -aider and dealt with the teams medical needs. " I'll mention it to him but it's probably not a big deal." Hex whispered, trying to get Amber to lower her voice, knowing Alex might hear and he wouldn't want any fuss.

"Ok, should we make dinner? I'm STAVING" emphasised Amber with a smile, her American twang suddenly getting stronger. **Chapter Three**

Alex was soon asleep in his tent and didn't hear the conversation Hex and Paulo were having outside once Paulo and Li had walked back from the stream to the camp, finding hex playing on his palmtop and Amber stirring the dinner they were going to eat, the stuff from boil in the bag rations, not exactly tasty but they filled a hole. "Hey" Amber greeted, causing Hex to look up from his beloved palmtop and wave.

"Hey" Li and Paulo greeted. "Where's Alex?2 Queried Li.

"In his tent, still feeling the effects of jet lag." Came Hex's reply. This caused Li's eyebrows to raise in surprise. That wasn't like Alex normally he was ok with jet lag and got over it quickly. They all did now as they were so used to it from previous missions and courses. She quickly dismissed her thought and went to see if Amber needed any help with the food.

"Is Alex ok?" Paulo wanted to know, " I think so he just said he had a headache and was still finding the heat hard to cope with." Hex answered. " I'm sure he will be fine." Added Hex wondering if he was trying to convince Paulo or himself. He then went to see what the girls were up to and left Paulo to check on Alex.

Alex was woken by a soft tapping on his tent. He heard the voice, that could only Paulo's calling his name. "Alex you up?" "I am now" groaned Alex as he sat up, the tent swimming with the dizziness in his head which didn't help the slight sick feeling in his stomach. He was probably dehydrated having not drank anything before he went to sleep. "Can I come in?" Asked Paulo "Yeah sure" Alex replied, hoping he looked better than he felt. Paulo was surprised to see Alex looking so unawake and sweaty. God he really is struggling he thought to himself. "How's the head?" "still attached and partly working" smirked Alex, not having enough energy to fully. Alex smiled gratefully when Paulo handed him a bottle of water and two aspirin, "thought you might need these""thanks."Paulo looked at him for a while. "Alex are sure you are ok because you don't seem yourself."Alex sighed and decided to tell the truth but first he made Paulo promise not to tell the others and truth was toned down. "Look I wasn't very well last week and I think it took more out of me than I thought." Paulo nodded and made a mental note to keep an extra eye on him. If he still wasn't 100 the rainforest wasn't the best place for him. But he knew Alex knew that and wouldn't do anything too stupid. Or at least he hoped.

"FOODS UP!!"Shouted the voice of Amber.

God she's loud thought Paulo as he rolled his eyes and turned just in time to see Alex's grimace. He really didnt feel like eating right now and his stomach turned over in protest.

"Nauseous? "A little, I think I'm just dehydrated. Replied Alex. Paulo nodded Trying to fight the sick feeling in his stomach as he left the tent with Paulo's hand on his shoulder.

So what do you think?? Le me know if i should contuinue xx


	2. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews from everyone (you guys know who you are) I hope this chapter is just as good!!**

**Okay this chapter is set in the morning after last chapter. This should be easier to read as I've must realised how to upload in separate chapters!! (ok so I'm a bit slow- i'm from the north of england!!!!)**

**Its first day of the survival course for alpha force**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ALPHA FORCE**

* * *

At 6AM the whole team was due to get up and prepare themselves for the first day of their week survival course before leaving the forest and having a few days to themselves before flying back to their respective homes and starting the new school terms.

Despite having another hour before waking up Li and Alex were already awake. Li was just awake, like one of those days where you wake up and early and can't explain why. She was just lying down looking at the bright orange, top of her tent , thinking. Enjoying the peace.

Alex wasn't as comfortable as Li. His stomach was troubling him again, he definitely hadn't recovered enough from the bug and the heat and stress of the forest probably wasn't helping he thought with a sigh. After a few hours of sleep he had officially given up trying and stayed awake, knowing he would probably regret it later. To try and ease the pain in his stomach he decided to get up and go down to the river not far from the camp and dip his feet into the water. Slowly and quietly he opened the zip of his tent, careful not to wake his sleeping friends he crept out to his tent and walked down the clearing to the stream.

Li heard someone leave the tent and walk the way down to the stream, now knowing she wasn't the only one awake she decided to get up too. Being just as careful as Alex she crept out of her tent and walked to the stream. Putting her long black hair up in a loose ponytail.

When she got there she saw Alex, head in hands, feet dangling in the water. He didn't look very well at all thought Li she knew he was struggling to adapt, but it surprised her how ill he actually looked. There had to be something going on, he just wasn't himself. He hardly ate last night, not like Alex at all ,he knew how important it was to keep his energy levels up. They all did. He just seemed like he was on another planet.

"Hey," she spoke softly, placing her hand gently on his back "How you feeling this morning?" Alex turned around, surprised.

"Not brilliant but I'll live," he smiled, he was too tired and felt too sick to lie anymore. "It's just so humid and hot here."

"Yeah it is," Li agreed.

"Just let me know if you want to stop today. You need to let us know how you feel, ok?"

Alex nodded. For while they just sat in silence, enjoying the peace and tranquil surroundings. Li didn't want to spoil the mood and Alex just had no energy. It wasn't long before they heard Amber's American tones, obviously shouting at Hex, filling the air. Alex and Li just looked at each other, Alex smiling, Li rolling her eyes.

"GUYS FOOD'S READY!!" Shouted Amber, her voice probably being the loudest out of the team.

Alex groaned. Food is something he didn't want to be thinking about right now. His stomach flipped over in agreement, Li had never seen someone go as pale so quickly as Alex leaned over and emptied the little food in his stomach in the trees nearby.

"ALEX! It's alright, just breathe deeply." Li said soothingly rubbing his back in circles. She really should have expected this she thought quietly.

Alex breathed deeply, pulling himself together before straightening up.

"Feel any better?" Li asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do" Alex lied, "sorry about that. That can't have been nice to see."

"It's ok, nothing surprises me anymore , not after seeing that severed hand!!" she joked. Typical Alex she thought. Always thinking of others.

Alex smiled, not really wanting that image in his head. He did feel a bit better, definitely not as sick, thank god he thought.

"Li can you not mention that to anyone please? I'm sure I'm just dehydrated."Alex asked, eyes pleading.

"Ok but take care and be careful" replied Li warningly. She wasn't sure if she tell at least the leaders instructing the course. But she reasoned that Alex knew how important it was to say anything if he really wasn't well, and she hoped he would have enough sense to take it easy. Plus she wouldn't want everyone to know about it if it happened to her. They were both too proud.

Squeezing his arm, she lead the way back to camp. Both trying to prepare from their long day ahead.

* * *

**Ok so that chapter was quite short but i thought it might be nice to have an Alex and Li moment (see if you can spot the book reference)**

**Hope to update soon!! Keep giving me your thoughts!!**


	3. chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews so far. They have really encouraged me to continue writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to stop any confusion the Alex/Li moment was just because we don't seem to get many in the books but I still prefer Paulo/Li and I'm keeping that way!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ALPHA FORCE CHARACTERS!! (I'M JUST BORROWING THEM) **

**Emma and Ben are my own creations.**

* * *

Alex and Li walked slowly back to camp, Alex trying to force the feelings of nausea out from his body. Reaching the camp they saw the whole team sitting around the campfire. Hex was sitting, lost in his own thoughts or maybe sulking thought Li. Hex couldn't use his precious palmtop much, his prized procession, as he had to keep the battery up in the case of an emergency.

Paulo was looking over the supplies of the medical kit that was left for them by the course leaders Emma and Ben. Paulo was the most medically experienced member of the team, so it was left to him to have a look at their supplies.

Amber was putting whatever was for breakfast into the mess tins provided for them again by the leaders. When they first got to the camp there were five tents to be put up (one for each of them), a medical kit and all the food rations to last the week. Realistically the team didn't really need to go this course but the all liked the idea of spending time in Brazil and brushing up on their skills.

Li watched Alex wince as he saw the food. Although not feeling as bad as he did, he really didn't want to test it. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"Just try and eat ok. You going to need energy to get through today, it make you feel better."

Alex nodded, he knew she was right and agreed with her. Too bad his stomach didn't.

"Hi guys, what were you doing up so early?" Amber asked.

"Just admiring the peace and quiet Amber," replied Alex emphasising the peace and quiet, after all he was talking to probably the loudest member of the team.

Amber seemed to get his point and grinned. It was nice to see him a bit more normal, she thought, but any more digs and she would make him pay.

They all sat and ate around the campfire, speculating on what the day might involve, when two people entered the camp. Obviously the leaders .

The woman was of slender build with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore combats teamed with a vest top, hiking boots and cap.

"Hiya, you must be our recruits for this week." She smiled. "My name is Emma and I'm one of the team leaders this week." She spoke in an accent not too different from Alex's. She was definitely from the north of England.

"My name is Ben and I am also a team leader." Announced Ben, his blue eyes sparkling with fun underneath a crop of brown messy hair.

So they all got acquainted and the boys decided they liked Emma, especially Paulo who when being overheard by Li, earned himself some seriously dirty looks from her. Paulo grinned happy to see her possibly jealous. Both Emma and Ben seemed like friendly, welcoming people who were obviously impressed by the Alpha Force team, after reading a full and remarkable CV sent by Amber's uncle along with their course application.

After talking about the course and what it will entail, the group moved on to their first activity of the day. Abseiling and climbing. Emma and Ben took them to a place in the forest they hadn't been before about a mile outside camp, where there were tall trees suitable for climbing.

Li found the trees easy to climb, using her long limbs to gracefully and effortlessly reach the top within seconds.

"Wow," Ben said, obviously impressed. "That was an extremely good example of climbing guys you should all watch and learn."

This earned him a dazzling smile from Li who had just reached the ground. It was now Paulo's turn to give some jealous looks.

"Ok who's next? Alex? C'mon you've been quiet all morning."

Alex just nodded and smiled, inside he rolled his eyes. He didn't fancy this today. Normally he would be the first to volunteer, well maybe second to Li but today he just couldn't be bothered.

Gritting his teeth and forcing his tired legs and arms to move, he reached the top, looking down to see if Ben was ready for him to start abseiling down he was hit by a wave of dizziness that was nothing to do with the height he was it. Closing his eyes until it passed he got the ok to abseil down.

Reaching the ground he was panting more than usual and was feeling like any energy he had before had been drained out of him. Taking a swig of water he thought to himself today's going to be a long day...

* * *

**Please keep R and R!! The next chapter has also been posted too so keep reading!  
P.S Emma is from the north because I live in the north not far from Northumberland actually, so I thought she should be too!!**


	4. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter I found quite easy to right (don't know if this is a good thing or not!!)**

**Hope enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALPHA FORCE (I'M JUST BORROWING THEM!!)**

**Ben and Emma are my own creations**

* * *

Alex really wasn't well. His head was pounding and he was dripping in sweat. This trek was really taking it out of him, he was having to fully concentrate on just finishing it. The abseiling he found hard but this was something else. He felt ok during the morning, more tired than usual but that nothing compared to how he felt now. Hex and Amber were larking around in front, Amber was now being carried on Hex's back shouting something about a horse, while being told by Ben to calm it down. Paulo and Li were in deep conversation with Emma about the different kinds of poisonous snakes. 

Although in conversation, Emma was still watching Alex closely, concern filling her mind. He didn't look well at all, and seemed to be finding the trek really difficult. She didn't know Alex well at all but she had seen the impressive CV of the Alpha team and was surprised to see him at the back. She was definitely going to have to keep an eye on him.

Paulo and Li had already noticed but neither said anything, they both knew that Alex wouldn't want any attention drawn to him, so they both settled on just watching him closely (in a way so he wouldn't notice.)

By half way through the hike Alex felt terrible. His stomach was beginning to cramp painfully and the pounding in his head was becoming worse not better. He was trying to take on a much water as possible to try and ease any signs of dehydration but it wasn't making him feel any better. After what seemed like an age, the group finally stooped for a break.

"Alex, are you feeling ok?" Asked Hex, "cause no offence but you look awful." Hex had never seen Alex look so unwell before.

"Honestly? I've felt better." Alex replied, having no energy to lie anymore. "But I can survive until we get back to the camp."

Hex went to say something else, but Amber called his name, rolling his eyes he patted his shoulder and walked towards her. God, thought Alex with a smile, he'll do anything for that girl. The smile soon turned into a wince when another painful cramp attacked his stomach. Trying to combat a wave dizziness that hit him, Alex began walking again, despite the unwillingness of his legs.

Both Emma and Ben had noticed how ill Alex looked and was obviously feeling. They both noticed how much water he was drinking at each stop and the involuntary winces as pains shot through his stomach. Something wasn't right, but everytime they asked how was he assured them he was fine.

After a while, Alex was starting to wish he had stayed at home. He felt dizzy, weak and sick to his stomach. He couldn't remember ever feeling this bad before. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him at full force, groaning, Alex fell to his knees, as nausea consumed him.

"ALEX!!" Emma shouted running over to him. Kneeling over him she placed a supportive hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

"Do you feel sick?" She asked quietly.

Alex could just nod, tears threatening to fall from his face. Placing a hand to his forehead she could feel the heat radiating off him. He had a fever.

"Dizzy? Tired? Headache?" Again Alex nodded, not having the energy to talk. A tear slid down his face, against his will as his stomach felt like it was going to be ripped apart. He felt like he was going to be violently sick.

By this point everyone had stopped and turned around to see Alex on his knees with Emma taking softly into his ear. Amber and Li just looked at each other, their faces betraying the worry they felt. It was shocking to see Alex in this state. Paulo looked away, not really wanting to watch. Alex wouldn't want this attention. Hex looked away to, obviously thinking the same.

"Ok guys," Ben jumped in, seeing the look Emma sent him. She needed to get Alex back to camp so she could take a closer look at him, she didn't want the attention of the others and Alex wouldn't either after all why would keep how bad he was feeling from them. "We should keep walking if we want to complete this trek in daylight."

"Erm Paulo why don't you help Emma, and the rest of us should keep walking." Ben picked Paulo as he knew he had the most medical experience of the team, and apart from him, he would probably be able to help her the most.

Paulo just nodded and waved goodbye to the others, all deeply concerned and disheartened about leaving Alex but knowing wouldn't want to feel as if he spoilt the week for them. It would be better if they continued as normal as they could and that meant finishing this hike.

* * *

**I know this chapter is quite sure but I didn't want to draw out Alex's fainting. Next chapter should be up soon**


	5. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry for later update but i have mock GCSE's coming up and a ton of coursework to do so i haven't had much time to update. Anway this the next chapter. Thanks to all **of** those who have reviewed, your comments really help me keep writing!! Everyones been so nice so keep reviewing!!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ALPHA FORCE OR ANY OF CHARCTERS!! (Emman and Ben are my creations)**

* * *

Paulo watched the others leave and then turned his attention back to Alex. He didn't look good. He was pale, shaking and his eyes were closed. He'd seen Alex dislocate his shoulder in Alaska, he even had to put the bone back in, but he'd never seen Alex look so weak and in pain. It unnerved him if Paulo was being honest.

Paulo felt his wrist, finding Alex's pulse. It was quite fast. Too fast . Emma looked extremely worried. To have someone collapse in the rainforest, in this humidity and heat was always a concern.

"Alex, you're going to be fine but we need to get you back to camp. Ok? Do you think you could stand for me?" Emma asked, the sooner they got back to camp the sooner Alex could be looked at.

Alex nodded weakly, not completely sure he could but he would try 100 to.

"Ok, just take a deep breath on the count of three. 1..2..3..."

Alex forced himself to stand up taking in a deep breath, steadying himself from a wave of dizziness. He was gratefully supported by Paulo and Emma who gripped each shoulder. Emma knew getting back to camp would be difficult. Alex was weak and feverish, he would have to put in a super human effort to walk back. It was only a few miles but in this heat and sunlight it was going to seem much, much longer.

After a few hours of painful walking, not just for Alex but for the people supporting him the three reached the camp. Alex was no better, in fact he if anything he was worse. The pain in his head and stomach was getting worse all the time and he was struggling to keep his eyes open from the fatigue in his brain. Sitting gently on the floor he cradled his head in his hands, trying to block out the pain he felt. Emma sat net to him, while Paulo went through their medical supplies.

"Alex, you did really well ok, and I'm going to let you rest in a minute but I need you to tell me exactly how your feeling and how long you've been feeling like this. Ok Hun?" Rubbing his arm soothing like she had done on his back before.

Alex nodded and after taking a shaky breath answered, "feel sick, dizzy, head hurts and my stomach keeps cramping badly, tired, body aches."

"Good, were you ill before coming out here?" Emma needed to know this so she could decide whether or not this was an illness that might have re-occurred or a new illness maybe caused by a bite or anything from the forest. Later she would check for bites but this was easier and quicker. Alex really looked like he was going to loose consciousness at any moment.

"I had a bit of a stomach bug about a week before, but I felt ok until a few hours after we got here. It wasn't this bad before."Alex winced as yet another pain shot through both his head and stomach. Hot tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Just then Paulo came over carrying a bottle of water and pain medication. Alex was probably severely dehydrated and he hoped the pain meds would let him get some sleep. Emma nodded to say she was finished questioning him, so Paulo told Alex,

"Hey I need you to take those, drink this. All of it, and then you can go and sleep in your tent ok?" Alex nodded weakly and said thanks. He then drank the water and took the medicine before walking painfully to his tent with the help of Paulo.

Paulo waited until he saw the tent being zipped up before raising his eyebrows, his face asking all the questions.

"I think he's going to be ok. We'll have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get any worse. I checked for bites and it doesn't look like he has any. He was ill before he came, my guess is that it's a recurrence of the bug but I can't be sure. He probably felt worse this time because of the heat and stress he's been putting his body under. If he doesn't feel better soon or starts to feel worse I'm sending him home." Emma answered, knowing by the look on Paulo's face the question he was going to ask.

Paulo just nodded, to be honest he was feeling guilty. He knew Alex wasn't well but didn't do anything about it. He just believed what Alex had told him, not thinking that he was lying. He should've noticed something was wrong before and made Alex stop but he didn't.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by voices and footsteps, the others had finished their trek. He turned around to see 3 very anxious looks on his friend's faces.

* * *

**Poor Paulo!! It's really not his fault. So will Alex be sent home or will he get better? Please let me know what you're thinking so far**


	6. Chapter 8

**Ok so I know it's been a while (slaps wrists) but i have had a ton of coursework and i'm still sitting mock GCSE's (only 2 left yey!!) and i'm trying to do athletics training three or four times a week so i've been really busy but i'm hoping to finish this fic soon - not long left now!!**

**Anyway i'm rambling, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far you have really helped me keep writing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALPHA FORCE OK? I'M JUST BORROWING THEM (Ben and Emma are my creations)**

* * *

"How is he?" asked Hex, concern etching his face. Seeing Alex like that had scared the whole group he always seemed so strong and collected, they all looked up to him in some way as a leader.

"Ok, now. We're going to keep an eye on him and see how he feels. We may have to send him home." A voice behind Paulo explained, it was Emma.

"Go home? Why? What's causing this?" Amber asked.

"Alex wasn't well before coming here and although he seems ok for now I am concerned that he collapsed like that. The heat and activities aren't helping and are at risk of  
making his condition worse." Emma said.

The group just looked at each other and nodded. Emma had a point, Alex probably wouldn't be fit to do any of the other activities planned for the rest of the week, and wouldn't want to wait around the camp or feel like they had to change their plans just for him.

"Ok guys, why don't Paulo and Li go and get some more fire wood, while Amber and Hex get cleaned up, Li you can clean up when you get back." Ben proposed.

The group agreed just wanting to do something more than anything. Ben needed to hear what Emma thought about the situation with Alex and what to do now. He didn't really want to have four eager ears listening in. He knew they were just worried but Emma and him needed to the conversation alone with no interruptions or arguments.

Paulo and Li had been walking in silence for some time now, both thinking about the days event. They both felt extremely drained both physically and emotionally, it had been a long day. Paulo was looking at the ground, not wanting to discuss Alex and what had happened. Li knew this so decided not to mention it, she was worried just as much about Paulo as she was Alex right now.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm ok, just been a draining day," he smiled tiredly. He still couldn't shake the sense of guilt he felt, he knew Alex was ill yet let him carry on anyway until he collapsed.

Guessing this is how he felt, Li knew him too well, she tried to cheer him up.

"This isn't your fault. I knew he was ill too but I never said anything. I guess I just wanted to believe he was ok. But the most important thing is Alex is ok and is going to be fine." She sighed, gripping his hand tightly and squeezing it gently to try and let him know everything is alright.

Hex and Amber were just as quiet when they sat down at the river. Hex smiled as he realised that this was the quiet Amber had been the whole trip.

"What you smiling at?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad Alex is ok." It's partially the truth Hex thought to himself.

"Me too." Amber said tiredly as she rested her head on your shoulder and sighed. She felt exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Hex asked, "please don't tell me you're going to faint on me too," he joked.

Amber just smiled, trust Hex to try and lighten the mood she knew he was just as concerned as she was. Alex and him were quite close friends, like they all were, but they seemed closer than the others.

"We better get back to camp, the food won't cook itself." She said after a while, standing up and pulling Hex up with her.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they started the walk back to camp.

* * *

**Ok so it's quite a short chapter but i'm still really busy right now (listen to me complain, God!!) Hope to post more asap but it will prob be in a week at earliest. Sorry!!**

**Keep R and R so i know how it's going please xx**


	7. Chapter 9

**Finally updating!! Sorry it has been soooo long but between school, exams, athletics and Christmas I have barely been able to breathe, it has been very hectic!! Anyway enough of the excuses. **

**I'm trying to bring the story to a close but I've had a bit of writer's block and haven't been too sure how to do if I'm being honest but here it goes...**

* * *

They had all reached camp about half an hour ago and were now preparing the food for their evening meal. The air of tension and anxiety had lifted now they knew Alex was going to be ok, even if it did mean he would have to return home.

Paulo was still being quite quiet but didn't seem to be as unhappy as he was before his talk with Li. Truth be told he was crazy about that girl, she always knew what to say to help when he was upset or worried, but he would never tell her, willingly anyway.

As Paulo and Li prepared the meal (it was their turn) Hex and Amber sat by the fire having a heated discussion on who knew more about survival techniques. Li had to smile, the pair of them obviously liked each other yet all the did was bicker like an old married couple. It was so infuriating! At least her and Paulo could talk nicely to each other she thought to herself, and quickly pushed that thought out of her head. Although she liked Paulo she didn't really want to go any further than just being friends as it could upset the balance of the team. He was her forbidden fruit.

Li was shaken from he thoughts by a cheer from Amber. She looked over to see an embarrassed looking Alex making his way to the log that Hex and Amber were sitting on near the fire.

"How are you feeling?" Hex asked. "Better thanks." Alex replied with a tired smile

"You know Alex, there are better ways to avoid cooking." Amber added with a cheeky grin.

Alex just said, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Smiling when he saw Hex roll his eyes behind her back. Seeing the smile Amber turned around and hit Hex in the arm, hard.

"OW!!"Hex shouted. Now the whole group was laughing. The doom and gloom that had filled the camp had completely disappeared, even Alex could manage a laugh despite being completely exhausted and drained of all energy.

"Alex, can I have a word?" Emma's voice sounded serious. Alex decided that was not a good thing.

* * *

**Ok another shortie. Please tell me what you think of it, hoping that I will finish this soon so there will only be possibly one or two chapters left... **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far**


	8. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is the last chapter- an early christmas for everyone!!**

**I know i said i was struggling to finish the fic so i hope the ending is ok and you like it -(if you don't then tell me although it may not be changed!!)**

**This my first ever finished fic so thanks to all those who have reviewed and encouraged me. Enjoy...**

**DICLAIMER: I am obviously not Chris Ryan therefore I don't own Alpha Force (Emma and Ben are my creations.)**

* * *

Alex nodded and followed Emma to a small clearing not too far away from the camp. He knew what was coming. He was going to be sent home. Deep down he knew it was probably for the best. For both him and everyone else. He should rest for a few days and he didn't want to sit around camp, it would just get boring. Alex also knew that Hex, Li, Paulo and Amber would all offer to keep him company and insist that at least one of them stayed behind and Alex didn't want to be the reason why they missed out on the activities, it's just not fair. 

"How you feeling now?" Emma asked, her eyes still had a cloud of concern in them.

"Erm better." Alex replied, feeling extremely embarrassed, he hated the attention everyone was giving him. His reply wasn't a total lie, he did feel better just not brilliant. His head still hurt a bit with a fog smothering his brain and he felt exhausted.

Emma just nodded, seeing that Alex was obviously embarrassed from everything that happened this morning. God, Emma thought this day has been long.

"Me and Ben feel that it would be better if you went home. The activities we have planned need you to be in a fit and able condition, which you aren't right now. I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with genuine regret and sympathy when she said this.

Alex looked her straight in the eyes. "You and Ben are right, I'm not going up to climbing trees and waterfalls for a while." He smiled hoping to erase some of the guilt she was feeling, after all he put her in this situation.

Emma just smiled, "We have a flight booked for tomorrow, I'll fly back with you as we have an extra leader who can take over here. Plus I want to go home,"she added with a cheeky wink.

Before Alex could say anything Emma was called over by Ben for something so he made his walked back to the campfire where he was greeted by four anxious faces.

"I'm going home tomorrow." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. The rest of the group just nodded, they already knew this as Ben told them before.

"Em guys I just wanted to you apologise to everyone, it was my fault what happened today. I pushed myself to hard and withheld how I was feeling from you all." He added quickly seeing Li as going to object. "I'm sorry I made you so worried and spoilt today."

Hearing this, Amber and Li went over to him and gave him a massive hug between them.

"It's ok, we're just sorry you to go home," whispered Li.

"Same here. But if you ever do that again I'm going to kill you." Amber whispered in the other ear. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

The girls volunteered to do the washing up, leaving Paulo and Alex around the fire while Hex went to go and check on his palmtop. Paulo was looking over at Alex he still wasn't 100 and he hadn't eaten much but he was defiantly better, something that relieved Paulo.

Alex just sat in silence watching the fire not knowing how to voice how sorry he felt that he had given him a scare like that. What he did was dangerous, he had broken one of the most important rule he had learned from his dad, always tell the team how good or bad you are feeling.

"Paulo, I just wanted to say I really am sorry for putting you in that situation and I meant it when I said it was my fault so you can stop blaming yourself."Alex said knowing full well that was what he had been doing.

Paulo smirked, he couldn't believe that Alex knew that. He nodded feeling much happier and guilt free, well almost guilt free.

"Just go home and get better."Paulo said before leaving the fire to see what Li wanted.

"Okay seeing that it is Alex's last night we should do something fun!" Amber announced.

"Okay I'm now officially scared." Hex groaned wincing as Amber hit the back of his head. Everyone laughing, her included...

* * *

**Tell me what you think!! R and R**


End file.
